


The Corner Store

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bold Dean, Brothers, But he is attracted to certain men, Cas and Gabe argue over who's cuter, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean and Sam overhear them, Dean's a flirt, Flirting, Gabriel likes Sam, Gabriel's a flirt, Gay Castiel, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel, Prompt Fic, Sam is on the fence, Sam likes Gabriel, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe just got out of a relationship and needs ice cream to drown his imaginary sorrows in (really, he just needs the ice cream), so he drags his brother down to the gas station on the corner to pick some up.  </p>
<p>Dean and Sam happen to walk into the same store to pick up some essentials they'd run out of.  They overhear Gabe and Cas arguing over which one of them is cuter, Dean or Sam.  </p>
<p>Flirting ensues since there is no way Dean is walking out of that store without at least saying hello to the man with the blue eyes and the sex hair, and Gabe's not letting Sam escape quite so easily either....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corner Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> This prompt was given to me by Ravenwolf36. I hope you like it hon, I had fun writing it!

**Based on this prompt**

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1448964928.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

 

“Do you really need ice cream at this hour?” Cas complained.

“Yes, and I need copious amounts of it. Come on, walk with me, the gas station is only at the end of the block.” Gabe pleaded. Cas sighed, giving his brother and annoyed look as he hauled himself up off the couch.

“Do you need sweets every time you break up with someone?” 

Gabe gave him his best pouty expression. “It makes me feel better.”

“And you’re supposed to be the mature _older_ brother.” Cas rolled his eyes as he tugged his gym shoes on and walked over to grab his coat by the door.

“Do you have to wear that thing?” Gabe asked, eyeing the trench coat with obvious distaste.

“Yes, it’s my favorite coat. And it’s perfect for this spring weather.” Cas replied. Gabe sighed and opened the door, waiting for his brother to walk out before following him.

“So how much ice cream are we talking?” Cas asked.

“At least three gallons. I need to drown my feelings, Cassie.” 

Cas rolled his eyes as they exited the building and turned left, heading in the direction of the gas station. It was a miracle his brother didn’t have a weight problem with all of the junk food and confectionaries that he ate on a daily basis.

“Fine, let’s just get them and go home. Dr. Sexy is on in an hour and it’s a new episode.”

“What do you even see in that drivel?” Gabe had never cared for that fake soap opera like storyline.

“This question is coming from the man that is about to drown his sorrows in milk fat and sugar? Seriously?” Cas raised an eyebrow, daring his brother to challenge him on that.

“That’s different.” Gabe huffed, lifting his chin proudly as they walked down the street. Cas huffed out a small laugh and shook his head.

“You just keep telling yourself that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean? We’re out of toilet paper. And apparently toothpaste too. Did you not pick them up when you went shopping earlier?” Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom and frowned at his older brother.

“It wasn’t on my list.” Dean shrugged. 

“Dude, you can see there’s nothing to wipe with, and I told you last night about the toothpaste. I thought you’d pick up a tube today.”

“Sorry, I can pick some up tomorrow on my way home from work.” Dean had to lean over the back of the couch and turn his head in order to see his brother glaring at him, which he wasn’t in the mood to do, so he kept staring at the television screen in front of him.

“I am not waiting until tomorrow for toilet paper, Dean.”

“Sorry, princess, you’re _shit_ out of luck.” Dean did lean over the back of the couch then, if only to grin at his brother and see what kind of bitch face the man was giving him.

“Oh, ha ha. You’re such a jerk.” Sam complained.

“Well, you’re a little bitch.” Dean said gleefully.

“Get your coat on, we’re running down to the gas station on the corner.” Sam said as he walked into the living room.

“Awww, but Dr. Sexy’s about to come on!” Dean looked up with pleading eyes but Sam just bitch faced him again as he shrugged a flannel shirt on over his tee shirt. He pulled on his jacket, continuing to glare at his brother until the man finally relented.

“Fine, but we better be back before it starts!” Dean stomped over to the hooks he’d mounted by the door and grabbed his own jacket.

“And we’re walking, it’s only a block away.” Sam said.

“Fine.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean stormed out of the apartment. Sometimes he wondered how it was that Dean was the older brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Whatcha looking at?” Gabe leaned around his brother to see what the man was holding in his hands.

“It does suck. Falls apart as soon as you wipe. Go for your normal brand.” 

Cas nodded and set the one in his hand back on the shelf. A colorful display of snacks caught his attention and after grabbing his normal toilet paper he walked over to investigate it. He was craving something salty, but he wasn’t sure what yet. Gabe followed him, though he was busy investigating the beef jerky hanging off the shelf.

“Whoa…look at the cutie that just walked in.” He said suddenly.

“Hmm?” Cas asked, not really hearing what his brother had just asked.

Gabe groaned and grabbed his brother’s arm, spinning him around to see the two men that had just walked in the door. Right away Cas’ attention was drawn to the short of the two. He was very attractive. His features were perfectly proportioned, his lips full, and his bright green eyes framed by long, thick lashes. He was…gorgeous. He tracked the man as he walked further into the little store.

“He is very attractive.” Cas said. Gabe realized which one his brother was actually looking at and rolled his eyes.

"Really, Cas? The Ken doll? I thought you’d have better taste than that.” Gabe grimaced. Cas frowned at him.

“But he is attractive.”

Gabe rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother’s face, turning him in the direction of the taller of the two men. The one with the legs that seemed to go on forever. What he wouldn’t give to get between them…

“No, moron, the tall one. Isn’t he absolutely delicious?”

Cas briefly glanced at the tall man, noting the longer hair that was swept back and the deep hazel eyes before his own blue ones sought out the man with the green ones again. Gabe groaned and let go of him, planting his hands on his own hips.

“You disappoint me, Cassie. Your taste in men has drastically declined. What on earth do you see in him? The tall one is infinitely better looking. I bet he’s a sex God…” Gabe bit down on his lower lip as he eyed the man over the top of the shelves. Cas looked at his brother, his jaw slightly dropped.

“Really? You need to talk about sex in a gas station convenience store?”

“Why not? It’s not like you’re getting laid, so why not talk about it!” Gabe shot back.

“Oh, that was low. My dating life is _none_ of your business!” Cas crossed his arms and glared at his brother. Neither man noticed that the objects of their recent fascination were now watching them. One with a look of amusement, one with a look of horror.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They do realize we can hear them, don’t they?” Sam asked, looking at Dean. Dean grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

“The one in the trench coat thinks I’m cute.”

“Oh Lord…” Sam ran a hand through his hair and turned to go find the toothpaste. Dean continued to watch the two men argue. The way they were going at it, he was pretty sure they were brothers. The man in the trench coat was hot with that messy, dark hair and those piercing blue eyes. And that voice! Sweet baby Jesus was it deep! He leaned against the shelf, chewing on his lower lip as he watched them continue to nag at one another like an old married couple. Yeah, it reminded him of many a fight he’d had with his own brother. When the shorter of the two looked up and noticed him watching, he smirked. A second later blue eyes looked up, eyes widening as his face flushed bright red.

“What did you do, Gabe!” The man hissed and smacked the shorter man in the arm.

“Ow!” The other man, Gabe cried as he rubbed his arm. “Maybe made an opening for you to meet someone. Try talking to people sometime, you might actually like it!”

Dean cleared his throat and put on his friendliest smile. “Sorry, couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Are you two brothers?”

“What gave it away?” Blue eyes asked dryly. Dean chuckled and ducked his head a bit to peer at the man through his lashes. He noticed the way those blue eyes seemed to darken. Yeah, dude was totally into him. Stepping forward he offered his hand.

“I’m Dean. The sasquatch is my baby brother, Sam.” 

Blue eyes looked at the extended hand for a moment before slowly lifting his own and shaking it.

“Castiel. The idiot is my brother Gabriel.”

“Cas and Gabe works just fine, Dean-o. So…your brother’s name is Sam…” He leaned around Dean to check out Sam again as he searched for the toothpaste.

“Uh, yeah. Hey, Sammy, come here!” Dean turned back to see his brother giving him one mother of a bitch face. For a second he wasn’t sure San would listen, but then he slowly started towards them.

“Sam, this here’s Cas and Gabe.” Dean pointed each man out though his eyes never left Cas, which was fine because Cas was staring right back. Sam nodded politely.

“Dean, we need to get back if you want to catch your show.” He said.

“Oh, not you too. You watch that Sexy crap too?” Gabe grimaced, rolling his eyes when both Dean and his brother shot him a dirty look.

“Hey, Dr. Sexy is a cinematic masterpiece! Do not knock the doctor!” Dean wagged a finger at Gabe which made Cas chuckle.

“That’s what I keep telling him. It’s a good show. He just won’t give it a chance. Him and his English television shows.” Cas had a twinkle in his eye now that Dean definitely liked.

“You watch English shows? Which ones?” Sam asked, suddenly interested in what Gabe had to say. Gabe eyed him for a second before smiling.

“Downtown Abby, Mrs. Brown’s Boys…”

“I love that show!” Sam exclaimed. Dean turned to look at his brother in surprise.

“Say it a little louder there, Sammy.”

Sam gave him yet another bitch face before turning his attention back to Gabe. “What’s your favorite episode?” Gabe rubbed his hands together and grinned.

“Oh, do I really have to pick out just one? How about the time she…”

Gabe and Sam wandered off in the direction of the toilet paper leaving Dean standing alone with Cas.

“Is your brother…gay?” Cas asked.

“Eh, not really. More like bi-curious, or what’s that term I heard…Heteroflexible? He’s not opposed to dating men, if the right one catches his eye. He had a boyfriend once. What about your brother?”

“I don’t even know anymore. He likes everyone. We came here tonight because he wants to pretend that he’s drowning his feelings to give himself a valid reason to eat copious amounts of ice cream. He just got out of a relationship that wasn’t going anywhere. He’s not really broken up about it, but he’ll use anything as an excuse to eat sweets.” Cas sighed. Dean chuckled and looked at him again.

“And what about you, gorgeous?”

Cas’ nostrils flared for a moment before the corners of his mouth twitched and a smile began to form.

“I am gay, yes. What about you?”

Dean licked his lips, smiling as he watched Cas’ eyes track the movement. “I guess the term would be bisexual, but I prefer men.” Cas looked up, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones once more. They were bright, and there was definite interest in them. He got the impression this man in the trench coat could really be something else in the bedroom. The very thought made his downstairs brain threatening to wake up. He nodded as he leaned against the shelves with the chips. 

“I really wasn’t listening on purpose at first before, but you were arguing rather loudly and…I saw you looking at me. Thought maybe I’d take a chance and say hi. So…hi.”

Cas’ smile widened, though it was still shy. “Hello, Dean.”

“Damn your voice is sexy, anyone ever tell you that before?” Dean asked. Cas looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling even more shy. Dean was the most attractive man he’d seen in a long time, and clearly lacked the inhibitions that dictated so much of his own life. But sometimes you just had to take a chance…

“I have been told it’s deep. Gabe likes to tell me it’s grating ,but that could be because he makes me yell at him. A lot.”

“It’s not grating. It’s like liquid sex. I’d let you say anything you wanted. You could recite the entire Declaration of Independence and make it sound hot. I’m being serious.” Dean smiled again and Cas’ stomach did a huge flip.

“Oh, um…thank you?”

“Definitely take it as a compliment.” Dean said.

Cas looked up at him for a moment before looking past him to where Gabe was standing by the ice cream. He had a hand on Sam’s arm, a standard flirty move on his brother’s part, but Sam seemed to be responding to it. Sometimes he envied his brother’s boldness. He brought his eyes back to Dean’s face, noting the freckles that were scattered across his nose and cheeks. Goodness the man was attractive! Flirting was usually awkward for him at best, but he thought maybe, with as responsive as Dean currently was, he might be able to pull it off. He leaned closer, throwing the man the same look he’d been given just a few minutes earlier, tilting his head and peering up at him coyly.

“So I need to get home, my show is about to start, but…could I maybe get your number?”

Dean’s eyes widened and he quickly dug his phone out of his pocket. “Heck yeah! So long as you give me yours too.”

They traded numbers as they made their way back to the front of the store. Dean grabbed his pack of toilet paper, noting that Sam had the toothpaste in hand.

“So where do you live, Dean? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here.” Cas said as they both got in line behind a small woman with a basket full of stuff.

“Sammy and me, we actually just moved in last week. He just got out of graduate school and is trying to get back on his feet. He needed a place to stay and my old apartment wasn’t big enough, so we moved here. We live just down the street, sixty six Monroe.” Dean replied. Cas’ eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“Are you the new tenants in 2A?”

Dean’s grin grew wider. “Yeah, you live there too?”

“I’m in 1B. Gabe actually lives down the hall in 1D, but he’s always over at my place bugging me.” Cas said with a laugh.

“So, can I walk you home then?” Dean asked.

“I would like that very much.” Cas replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So really, you’re in the same building as Cassie and me? How did I not know this?” Gabe asked.

“We just moved in like a week ago. We’re not even done unpacking yet. I just graduated with my masters and I’m broke. Don’t even have my first paycheck yet, but Dean’s old place was too small for us both, so we sought out a two bedroom in an affordable price range. We both liked the building.” Sam replied. 

“Well, I’ll definitely be looking for you now.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows and Sam snorted.

“Does that usually work?”

Gabe grinned and shrugged. “Sometimes. Is it working now?”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Could I interest you in a drink? At my place, no expectations. Even if it is me asking. Seriously though, just a drink, maybe a new episode of Mrs. Brown’s Boys?” Gabe asked. Sam stared into the man’s amber colored eyes, trying to determine if the man was really being serious or not. 

“Yeah, I think that would be ok.” He nudged Gabe and walked over to where Dean was standing with Cas, leaning in and talking softly to the other man.

“Hey, Dean?”

His brother turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Here. I’ll see you at home in a couple of hours, ok?” Sam handed his brother the toothpaste. Dean looked at the box in his hand before looking up at his brother again.

“Yeah, sure, Sammy. Have fun.” He winked, laughing at how red his brother’s face got. “And you, you better be a gentleman.” Dean shook the box of toothpaste in Gabe’s direction.

“We are simply having a drink and watching some television. I assure you, my intentions are purely noble.” Gabe bowed deeply which just made Sam laugh. Dean and Cas watched them walk out of the store, turning right and heading back towards their building.

“I didn’t think he’d crack that fast. Your brother’s a charmer.” It was their turn finally and Dean motioned for Cas to go first.

“Gabe is charismatic. Very hard to resist. I lack his charm though.” Cas said as he placed the toilet paper and the stick of beef jerky that had somehow ended up in his hand on the counter.

“Really? Cause I find you pretty damn charming.” Dean flashed him a flirty grin, smiling wider when he saw the effect it was having on the other man.

“Yes, well, I don’t succumb to charm quite so easily. You’ll have to work for it.” Cas raised an eyebrow in challenge and Dean stood up a little straighter, smiling at him.

“Oh, sweetheart, I _like_ a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
